Bakery
by lilyto4one
Summary: Harry doesn't go to his last year at Hogwarts. He runs, away from the pain and from the hurt. Changing his name and losing glamours from when he was a baby, Knox opens up a bakery in New York. Full Summary inside. boyxboy.
1. Prologue

_Harry doesn't go to his last year at Hogwarts. He runs, away from the pain and from the hurt. Changing his name and losing glamours from when he was a baby, Knox opens up a bakery in New York. Having faced a betrayal that runs deep, he escapes from his problems. Knox meets someone, and doesn't know that one meeting will change his life into something beautiful, something worth living for. **Warnings: boyxboy, manipulative!Dumbledore, blinded!Weasley's.**_

Harry looked around. He smiled bitterly before looking away. There, in front of him, were families everywhere, all smiling and laughing. Mothers kissing their sons and daughters, fathers giving advice, brothers and sisters making fun of each in their own unique way of saying 'I love you.' Harry took a deep breath and walked out of the barrier. No one called out to him. No one cared. Not even Ron and Hermione, both of whom were holding hands and talking, not looking for him. Harry scoffed.

Outside it was raining. The water soaked Harry, but he didn't care at the moment. He just walked on wards, going to a money trading stand that was barely noticeable. He pulled out enough galleons to equal a kilogram, and threw them onto the counter. Four stacks of money was passed to him. He then put the money in his backpack, walking into the nearest bathroom and locking the door, making sure no one was inside. He looked into the mirror.

A sopping wet guy stared back at him. He had messy black hair, bright green eyes, a small nose, glasses, and a short figure. The glamour fell. A man with inky black hair, icy blue eyes, a straight nose, high cheekbones, pale skin, and no glasses looked back. He was taller and his figure was more lean, a bit on the muscular side. Still sopping wet, Harry muttered a spell and watched as he instantly dried off.

He pulled out a wand, Phoenix feather and holly, and snapped it in two. Black smoke wafted out of the pieces, the aura giving Harry chills. He threw them on the ground, muttering another spell and watching with satisfaction as the pieces were crushed to dust under an invisible force. A bright flash of light was seen before the bathroom was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a little bakery in the street corner of New York, the little store increasing in popularity, the sweets and coffee having people always come back for seconds. It was run by a tall man with icy blue eyes, high cheekbones, pale skin, and a straight nose. People always told Knox that he was very handsome and asked why he didn't have a partner or lover. Knox always replied with a small smile and a bitter look in his eyes, people not noticing the last part.

Knox sighed. He was just about to close the shop when a boy with brown eyes and soft pink dyed hair ran up to the shop, waving his arms.

"Wait! Hold on!" he yelled. Knox frowned before opening the door to the shop and watching as the boy stopped at the door and stood there, gasping for breath.

"What?" Knox asked, amused.

"Can I get two doughnuts and a cupcake?" he asked, holding out five dollars.

Knox raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. But my it's the time of the month for my sister, and she was craving sweet pastries, so yeah," he defended.

"That's quite alright. Come in, I'll get you the food. What's your name by the way?" Knox asked, his voice melodious and pleasing to the ears.

"I'm Ryan. My sister is Tina. I live with my parents. I'm in middle school. My cousin, Kai, recently moved into a flat near us, and he's a figure skater. He won gold in the Olympics in 2014, and won the Grand Prix Final four times in a row, and broke at least 12 world records in skating, and he's my role model. Don't get me wrong, I mean, my sister is a pretty good role model as well. She is in the Decathlon Team and is in debate, and had perfect grades, and I want to be just like them," Ryan babbled away.

"You talk a lot don't you," Knox said, as he had the pastries in a white bag labeled LJ.

"Oh! Sorry. I gotta go, but maybe I'll see you later!" Ryan yelled as he dashed off. Knox chuckled and closed the door before locking up and going to his loft upstairs.

Knox fell into his bed and let the memories of the past fill his brain, something he had been trying his hardest to block out all the time. Pictures of families and parts of conversations filled his head, a snapped piece of wood, sanding in the rain, watching as two people he considered the most important people in the world forget about him. A cry of anguish ripped from his throat. He screamed into his pillow before collapsing with tears, his face wet and his body curled up into a fetal position. Nights like this usually don't happen. Most of the time he would stare at the wall and tremble, finally sleeping from exhaustion. But sometimes, it all comes pouring out. These were one of those times. It was one in the morning when Knox finally fell asleep, his face streaked with tears and his mind filled flashes of green light.


	3. Chapter 3

Knox yawned before opening his little bakery. It was nine in the morning, and he was tired. Another yawn escaped his mouth. Someone walked in, the door chiming.

"Knox, you look half dead. Let me handle the counter today," a girl's voice said, the amusement not passing Knox's ears.

"Hey! I slept a one in the morning. Can't blame a guy," Knox defended, a small smile on his lips. He turned.

A girl who seemed to be about eighteen stood there, with wavy brown hair and a slightly curvy figure. Big brown eyes were filled with amusement and she was pulling on an shirt with her name tag and a symbol of LJ, the two letters connected and written in a curvy font.

"Mia, I thought your shift starts at ten, not nine?" Knox stated, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well. I was bored and I knew you needed help in the mornings so here I am! Plus, yesterday was the start of summer break," she said cheerfully.

Knox stuck out his tongue at her. She did the same before jumping over the counter and walking into the kitchen, Knox sighing in defeat before following her. They worked, one of them occasionally trowing flour at the other.

A precisely eleven, Mia turned the sign to 'Open' and someone walked in. Pink hair bobbed in excitement, another person being dragged in as well. Knox turned to welcome them before stopping short. There was a man who was easily one of the most beautiful people Knox had seen. Bright sea-green eyes, raven black hair, soft pale skin, an aristocratic face, a lithe but muscular figure, and a beautiful smile. Their eyes met and held for a heartbeat before looking away. Knox released a breath he didn't know that he was holding. Mia looked on with knowing eyes.

"Ryan, why have you brought me here?" the man asked. "I admit, it is a very nice place, but I have practice."

"Kai! Just try a doughnut. They're delicious. Please?" Ryan begged, pulling out puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You know I can't resist those eyes. You and Delia will be the death of me," Kai huffed before looking at Mia.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but can we have a doughnut, whatever you would suggest," he said, smiling.

"OMG! You're Kaito Amachi! Four time Grand Prix champion, figure skater, 2014 Olympic gold medalist, you're my hero!" Mia gushed, having recognized him. Ryan looked extremely proud.

"I'm not that great. There are plenty of others who are better than me," Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nonsense. Do you live here? If you do can we be friends? Are you going to enter the Grand Prix Finals again? Did you come up with a new choreography? Have I mentioned that you're my hero!" Mia gushed.

"Whoa. If we are to be friends, act like it. Treat me like your other friends," Kai said. Mia nodded before turning around, remembering about the doughnut.

She nearly crashed into Knox, who held a plate with a simple glazed doughnut. He dodged, Mia just barely catching herself in time.

"Mia," Knox chided.

"Sorry Knox! How could I have known that you were standing there. You should have said something!" she said, adding the last bit as an afterthought.

"I just can't win with you," Knox replied, shaking his head.

"So you're the famous baker Ryan has been talking about. Nice to meet you," Kai said with a small smirk.

Knox noticed and set the food down on the table before slapping him upside the head.

"Are you hitting on me?" he exclaimed.

"No. Yes. Maybe?" Kai replied, rubbing his head. "And that hurt."

"Good. You deserve it!" Knox huffed. Kai pouted.

"Ohh! Try it Kai!" Ryan butted in, the others starting when they realized that he was still there.

Kai shrugged before grabbing the doughnut and taking a bite. Hi eyes widened, and Knox felt a hint of satisfaction at the fact that his baking made the other speechless.

"Wow! Did you make this Knox? It's the best glazed doughnut I have ever tasted!" Kai said, wolfing down the rest.

"Yes. Thank you," Knox replied.

"Wow. Well, I gotta go to the rink. Gotta train Ryan here to skate. Come on," Kai said, changing the subject abruptly. They left.

Knox turned around, spotting Mia standing there with a dazed look on her face. He waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Knox asked, concerned since she usually talked his ear off.

"I just met Kaito Amachi. Of course I'm okay. I'm better than okay!" she screamed.

Knox winced and grabbed her flying hands. She stopped for a second, looking at him wonder before remembering something.

"Knox," she said slyly, the blue eyed man looking wary at her tone. "Did I see you eyeing Kai earlier? And he was hitting on you! Yaaaaahhhhhhh. You guys would be such a hot couple! And don't forget to let me plan your wedding. I mean, damn! You're gonna have up your game," Mia whistled.

"Mia!" Knox yelled with a blush.

"What!" she yelled back.

"We're not even friends. And I most likely will never see him again. Stop getting ahead of yourself," he answered.

"I know. You're not going to get friend zoned then! Oh, this is just awesome!" Mia gushed, that being the only part of Knox's speech registering in her brain.

Knox shook his head in defeat, hoping that this whole thing would blow over. The next few days were relatively quiet. Knox was hoping against all hope that Mia wouldn't remember about him and Kai. But his hopes never made it through the end.

"Hello! Can I come in or is this place not open yet?" a familiar voice echoed throughout the bakery. Knox paused, his eyes going wide and praying that it wasn't who he hoped.

"Hey Kai!" Mia's voice called out. Knox sighed before making his way to the front of the bakery.

"It's okay. We were going to open in roughly half an hour. You can stay," Mia replied to his question. Knox groaned.

"Hello Knox! Long time no see. Do you have anymore good food? I'm hungry and your pastries are the best!" Kai said, his voice light and melodious. Knox ignored the small fluttery feeling in his stomach.

Mia appeared out of nowhere and held up a bag with the LJ symbol on it. From it came a delicious smell, and on her face was a shit eating grin. Knox groaned softly before pointedly ignoring her.

"Here! Freshly made and straight from Knox's hands. You're welcome!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks! I'm pretty sure it would've tasted even better if I helped," Kai replied with a small wink in Knox's direction.

Mia held in her small squeal. She watched as his cheeks turned light pink. Kai waved goodbye before exiting the bakery. Knox took a small breath before walking back to the kitchen.

"He was soooooooo flirting with you!" Mia squealed.

"No he wasn't. Stop saying that," Knox denied.

"Stop saying that," Mia mocked. "Don't deny it. You find him hot too. And he winked at you. After saying, and I quote, 'I'm pretty sure it would've tasted even better if I helped' end quote. If that wasn't flirting, then I don't know what was."

"You don't" Knox deadpanned.

Mia stuck out her tongue and turned back to the box she was unpacking, nearly tripping on her way. Knox laughed and got a finger in response. They officially opened the bakery and spent the rest of the day arguing about Kai's 'flirting not flirting.'

By the end of the day, Knox closed up after saying bye to Mia. He fell onto the mattress with Kai on his mind, never noticing the fact that he hadn't thought about the betrayal all day. That night, he fell asleep early and curled comfortably on the bed. And for the first time, his dreams weren't plagued by images of two people and snippets of conversations.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed by, and without fail, Kai would be there, sometimes for pastries and sometimes for a simple cup of coffee. Knox ignored his flirting while Mia tried her best for them to be alone for long periods of time.

One morning, Kai arrived looking like he was the walking dead. Knox stifled a gasp of surprise before grabbing Kai and dragging him to sit down on one of the couches set in the bakery. Kai smiled softly at him, a yawn interrupting that beautiful smile.

"Are you okay?" Knox asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah. Just tiered. I stayed up all night coming up with a new choreography. I'll be alright," Kai said with another yawn, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

"Oh no! You're not sleeping here. Come on, let's go upstairs and get you to bed. Come one," Knox said, pulling Kai onto his feet.

Kai yawned and snuggled into Knox, the others eyes widening a bit before pushing away the butterflies and hauling Kai upstairs. He slowly set Kai onto his bed, taking off his jacket before pulling up the covers and watching as he curled up like a little kitten, snuggling into the pillows. He looked at the jacket that was still warm, and brought it up to his nose, smelling it and sighing at it. Knox heard a rustling and quickly dropped the sweater onto a table, mortified.

Knox turned around, but not before hearing Kai mutter something that suspiciously sounded like, "Hmm, smells nice." Knox quickly made his way downstairs, making sure to keep the door slightly open just in case. As he walked down the steps, he saw Mia standing with a cup of coffee and a doughnut.

"Where's Kai?" she asked once she noticed Knox.

"He's sleeping," Knox replied, not taking note of what he said before he saw her eyes gleam.

"Sleeping? Where. What made him so tired? Why are you still up? Or do you have an extremely long stamina?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes and raising her eyebrows, a look that was so funny, Knox couldn't pass off not taking a picture.

"Hey! I asked you a question! Oh no! Please don't tell me he broke you!" Mia gasped.

"No! We didn't do anything. He was just up all night coming up with a new choreography. That's it. We're not even dating!" Knox quickly fixed, sobering up.

"Suuuurrrrrrre," Mia replied, dragging out the word.

Knox stuck out his tongue before officially opening the bakery. He went behind the counter and looked up sharply when he heard two familiar voices. His eyes widened a fraction when he saw Mia greet a woman with slightly bushy brown hair and a man with bright red hair a freckles. It can't be.

"Hello. I was just wondering if you were looking to hire. See, my husband here is looking for a quiet job at the moment, and we were wondering if you had space," the bushy haired woman asked.

"Um, let me ask the manager. What are your names?" Mia asked.

"I'm Hermione Weasley-Granger, and my husband is Ron Weasley," she replied. Mia nodded before turning around and walking towards Knox.

Knox felt a growing hatred and the familiar emptiness of heartbreak. He schooled his face into one of curiosity. Knox hid the hurt and pain. Luckily Mia didn't notice.

"What?" he asked.

"That guy, Ron Weasley, I think, wants a job here. Weird name. I find him strange. He's so quiet," Mia babbled.

"Nope. I think we're perfectly fine. If we do need other people, we would put up a sign. So tell them that we don't need any help," Knox replied.

Mia looked a bit surprised before nodding, her hair bobbing up and down.

"I'm sorry, but we aren't looking to hire right now. It's just me and Knox, but we're good," Mia said as an answer.

Hermione looked a bit disappointed before thanking Mia and turning away, Ron following her lead. They didn't look back once. Knox let out a sigh of relief. He hoped that they wouldn't stay here, in a small part of a large city. Just a normal part of the city. A completely random spot. Out of everywhere else in the world. For just a moment, Knox let the memories consume him.

 _Flashback:_

 _Harry was awake in bed, listening closely. Two people were talking in the bed nearest to his._

" _Are you sure that everyone's asleep?" Hermione asked, whispering._

" _Yes, I've checked three times. Don't worry," Ron replied._

" _I'm a bit on edge. Dumbledore told us that he would pay us a week later, even though we had just lured Harry into another trap to fight Voldemort. And Ginny hasn't had the chance to slip Harry the love potion. What do we do?" Hermione fretted._

" _Don't worry," Ron repeated. "Dumbledore will pay us, and Harry will end up fighting Voldemort, even if he has to die. As long as he doesn't know that we don't want him around, we'll be fine."_

" _Alright. God, I just hope that nothing goes wrong. I made the potion with Dumbledore, so all Ginny has to do is slip it to Harry, and then he'll fall in love with her, they will get engaged before he dies, and we get the money. Simple, right?" Hermione reassured herself._

 _Harry heard the two shift until only even breathing was heard throughout the room. He slipped away, taking out his cloak and his map, which he charmed to show whether the people were sleeping or not. Everyone in the castle was asleep, except for himself. He walked towards the seventh floor, walked past the stretch of wall three times before seeing a door. He opened it before locking the door and walking up the full length mirror and dropped his glamours. He whispered two words._

" _I promise."_

 _End Flashback_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Mia calling out to him from the kitchen in the back of the bakery. Knox walked towards her, helping her with whatever she needed. Knox's brain was filled with that fateful conversation over and over. He was distracted throughout the day. Mia passed it off as Knox daydreaming about Kai. Knox was to distracted to bother correcting her.

'Why were they here? Did they know that he was here? Did Dumbledore send them? Did they even remember him? Did they even care? Why do you? Why did they ask for a job if Dumbledore gave them enough money to live three lifetimes in luxury? STOP!' Knox's thoughts clouded his brain. He sighed.

Knox focused his thoughts on the bakery as much as he could, which was not much.


End file.
